


Always Keep Fighting

by trekkiepirate



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AND THEY SURE AS SHIT AREN'T STARTING WITH QUENTIN, BECAUSE THIS GROUP DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO LET GO, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, because we need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: What Penny knows and Quentin doesn't, when he hesitantly take the Underworld Metro Card, is that the campfire wasn't a memorial.It was a spell.AKA Magicians Never Say Die





	1. Penny Approves of This Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> This was very cathartic to write. I cried my way through to laughter by the end. It healed a little something in me; I hope it helps you.

Penny doesn't say anything; he can't. But he reads ahead in all their books every time a big change is made, to see how their stories end up. He's found his peace, here in the Underworld, but there will always be a little part of him that will care about his fellow magicians. He quietly cheers every time they give their books a few more chapters.

Penny doesn't say anything, but he knows what he's doing, bringing Quentin to see all their friends gathered in mourning. Sure, he's proving to Quentin how much he was and is loved, but he's also proving that Quentin has so much to live for. That's gonna be important.

Because what Penny knows and Quentin doesn't, when he hesitantly take the Underworld Metro Card, is that the campfire wasn't a memorial.

It was a spell.


	2. Alice and Eliot Talk Shit Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let it be said that Quentin Coldwater doesn't have a type.

It's Alice who suggested it, because of course it was. They're all assembled in Eliot's recovery room. They haven't been straying too far from each other since Penny carried a sobbing Alice out of the Mirror World. Alice, who had felt like a grieving widow and hadn't eaten in over a day, had a theory about why her attempts at reaching Charlie never worked. Or why they went so, so wrong.

“The spell wasn't balanced enough,” Alice said, apropos of nothing, barely lifting her head from where she's frantically scribbling in one of her notebooks. “When I tried to bring Charlie back from the dead.”

That got everyone's attention.

“I thought you were just trying to talk to him,” Kady said, eyes narrowed. “To find out how he died.”

Alice met her eyes for a moment, then ducked her head again. “That's just what I told everyone.”

Margo leaned back in her chair, one hand always on Eliot's arm. “You always were the best liar, Quinn.”

“What do we need?” Eliot asked, sitting up. His eyes haven't left Alice since she said the word 'back'.

Julia looks between the two and bites her lip. Quentin hadn't told her much about why he'd been so obsessed about bringing Eliot back, but as a goddess, she'd been able to read his heart. She knew how he felt about Eliot. “Hey Eliot, you check over Alice's idea and we'll all go grab some food.” She stood, Twenty-Three on his feet a nano-second later and jerked her head towards the door.

Margo didn't move until Eliot kissed her hand. “Bring some extra soy sauce, Bambi.”

Once they were alone, Alice spoke, “I didn't expect you to be on board so quickly. I know the last time we saw each other-”

“Water under burned bridges,” Eliot waved a hand. “Margo gave me a rundown of what I missed. Heard about the apology tour. I waive my heartfelt speech about how very fucking wrong you were.” Eliot took a deep breath. He made a promise to Quentin, even if it was just a memory of him. “But I think you did know I'd want to help or you would be working on this alone,” Eliot sighed. “And I think you know why I need him back.”

Alice finally paused to look over at Eliot. “He fought like hell for you. Once he knew you were alive, he fended off every single one of our plans that would have ended this whole nightmare sooner.”

“I wish he had,” Eliot laid back in bed. “Brave fucking idiot. I'm much more expendable than him.”

“He didn't think so,” Alice licked her lips. “I... I overheard him, all but biting Penny's head off for even suggesting that losing you would be worth it to keep the Monster and his Sister from whatever horrible plans they had. Like when he was trying to bring me back, he just refused to give up.” Alice tucked her hair behind her ear. “It's overwhelming, isn't it? When Quentin loves you. When he's got it in his head that he's the only one who can save you. I... I've never handled that much love well. Never had the practice.”

Eliot smiled sadly. “Well, never let it be said that Quentin Coldwater doesn't have a type.”

Alice smiled back, though it faded fast as she got the answer to the question she'd always been afraid to ask. “He... we got back together... for a minute.” She saw Eliot's eyes go hard and his jaw clench. To forestall the shutdown, Alice rambled her next words, “He only wanted to try again with me when his hope was gone. I think Q just wanted to remind himself... how it felt to be loved. And I wanted that reminder too. To have someone look at me with something that wasn't anger or suspicion in their eyes.” Alice shook her head. “I just wish we hadn't. Maybe then this would hurt even just a little fucking less.”

“He wanted to be with me,” Eliot said, “back when we got the Time Key. He asked me to give it a shot and I was so fucking terrified that I ran away and couldn't stop running. So no, Alice. It's not about how much he loved you; it's about how much you loved him.” He held out a hand. “I know how you feel. I might be the only one who can.”

Scooting her chair closer, Alice took it. “I got a glimpse of myself, who I could be when I wasn't with Quentin. I... I didn't hate it. It reminded me that magic, as poisonous as it can be, can also be used for good. For saving the day, or the world. I want... I need Quentin in my life, but I also want to see who I am when I'm not relying on him to make me feel worthy of good things.”

“Kady had overnight babysitting duties last night,” Eliot nodded. “I heard about the adventures in the Library and Modesto. I mean, Alice... Modesto?”

“It's where the spell sent me,” Alice shrugged. “I didn't understand it either, at first. But it gave me my own hope back. Shelia's the one who told us the Monsters were in the Library. I'm glad I went. And that I was allowed to come back.”

Eliot tugged until Alice was leaning towards him. “So am I. No one deserves Modesto.”

Alice's smile turned sincere. “You're Q's light. When there was a chance to save you, he burned like a beacon. He only let me close once that light dimmed. Appreciate being his light, Eliot. There is nothing better than being loved by Quentin Coldwater.”

Eliot leaned over to kiss Alice's forehead. “There really fucking isn't. And you are worthy of good things, Alice. You really fucking are. Now,” he made grabby hands towards her research. “let's look at that spell and save our Q.”


	3. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets into Operation Bring Q Back. Fen and Josh say hi.

By the time everyone returned, Eliot had his own notebook to write in as Alice read out scattered bits of text for him to collect and order.

“Welp,” Margo said, putting food on his lap. “I'm guessing this means we're resurrecting Coldwater. About fucking time; I was starting to miss the nerd.”

No one commented on the wailing Margo had done when she was told. Eliot, she thought they'd lost, she was prepared in case the world fucked them and they couldn't get her other half back. Losing Quentin had not crossed her mind, not unless it was all of them going down together. She took the notebooks from Eliot's hands. “Eat, El. I got this for a bit.”

Eliot frowned. “Margo...”

“I had better grades than anyone in our year,” Margo said, poking him with the chopsticks she'd just unwrapped. “I'm not going to fuck anything up. It's too important.”

“Okay,” Penny said, crossing his arms. “Let's ride the crazy train. You said something about balance before. What needs to be balanced?”

Alice was about to answer, but Julia likewise traded the book in her lap for a carton of food. “I don't trust you, but I trust how important Q wa- is to you. You need to eat, I can handle this for a few minutes.”

After a moment reading through, Julia's eyes widened. “I think... you guys, I think we can do this. It says that in order to bring the deceased back as they were, you need the best and the worst of them.”

“That's why it brought Charlie as his niffin-self,” Alice said through a mouthful of egg roll. “I was only using the best of him. How much I loved him, not even thinking about how much I also hated him for dying.”

“So, what does that mean?” Kady asked.

“We have to have items that represents the best and the worst of what we loved and hated about Quentin.”

Twenty -Three shook his head. “I think 'loved' is a stretch.”

Margo glared. “If you don't find something to love about Q right now, I will pull your balls out through your nose. We aren't fucking this up,” she jabbed her finger at a relevant part in the notes, “because you don't want to admit that you actually liked the kid a bit. It's impossible not to,” she said softer. “I don't do family, but he was my goddamn awkward, nerdy brother and I will do anything for the little shit.” She looked at everyone. “Right?”

Julia nodded. “We need to make lists. The things that represented his worst side are thrown from a great height,” she looked over a Kady.

“The penthouse,” Kady said, understanding immediately. “No problem.”

“And the things that represent the best are burned in a ceremony. We can do a bonfire behind the Cottage.”

Margo pursed her lips. “The chants are a fucking mouthful though. It's like a mix of at least six different languages.”

“Seven,” Eliot and Alice chorused.

“I think I found a hitch,” Twenty-Three said, reading over Julia's shoulder. “It says we need DNA of the deceased and the kid got dusted like a Thanos snap.”

Eliot attempted to jump up, but only succeeding in aggravating his stomach wound and Margo, in that order. “Q had to make a deal with a witch. She has a vial of Quentin's blood. If we can get it from her, we can use it.”

“Holy shit,” Kady said, “this might actually work.”

Margo stood up. “I'm sending a bunny to Josh and Fen right now. They can offer whatever they need in exchange to get that vial.”

Instead of a return bunny, Fen and Josh showed up in person not an hour later.

Josh shrugged, “She wanted to see-”

Fen hugged Eliot to within an inch of his life as soon as she saw him, driving him back to the bed with the force of her affection.

Margo, Eliot observed, was pouring herself all over Josh. This was a development that Eliot only understood because he knew his best friend better than she knew herself. Someone warm and sweet was exactly what she needed in a relationship.

The big dick helps too.

Fen finished hugging and handed Eliot the vial. “I wish we could stay longer, but there's a lot to do back home. Come see us in Fillory as soon as you can,” she stood and disentangled Josh from Margo. “Bring Quentin! He seemed very brave and kind.” She smiled gently at Eliot as if she too knew what her best friend needed most from a romance.

And again, the beautifully-sized dick was a delightful bonus.

When they left, Eliot snatched up the notebook Margo had confiscated. He pointed around the room, counting everyone. “Where's Henry?”

Silence reigned for a second. “Is there a reason you asked that?” Penny groused.

“Seven is an important number to this spell. A lot of the ingredients are in sevens, the chants need to be said seven times. If we can get seven people involved it may give us some extra juice.”

Kady shrugged, but hopped up to go find the Dean.

“Um...” Julia tucked her hair behind her ear. “This is possibly not the best time to remind everyone, but I still can't do magic. I'm a Muggle.”

Everyone looked around at each other.

“We don't...” Alice shrugged, “we don't need seven spellcasters. And it may be possible to have one of us cover the magic you'd need to provide.”

Twenty-Three smiled at Julia. “You loved Quentin the longest. Even if your magic isn't a part of it, you still should be.”

Alice, Margo and Eliot exchanged a look. “Not the longest,” Eliot cleared his throat, “but you're the only one who knew Quentin as a kid. So there might be something in that, even if it's not boosted by magic. You knew a Quentin that none of us ever will.”

Dean Fogg arrived, being vaguely pushed along by Kady. “Can I ask why I've been interrupted teaching the bright young magical minds of tomorrow?”

“We have a spell to bring Quentin back to life,” Alice said.

Fogg looked at the earnest faces around him and reached for his hip flask to take a healthy swig. “Of course you do.”


	4. Take On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hates Quentin at least a tiny bit. That's okay.

“We start in the penthouse,” Alice said as people began assembling their part of the spell on the night they'd chosen, seven days after they'd lost Quentin. “We do the chants and throw the objects one by one out the window as each person remembers the thing about Quentin that they hate the most.” She sighed and shifted her feet. “Then we have seven minutes to travel over to the bonfire and get that part of the spell started.”

“We need a song,” Kady said, pointing to some of the notes she'd been going over with Julia. “Something Quentin both loved and hated.”

“'Take On Me',” Eliot, Alice and Julia chorused.

Penny raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

Kady rubbed a hand over her face. “When we get him back, it's my personal mission to better his musical tastes.”

“I worked on that particular project for fifty off key years,” Eliot said. “You're welcome to try.”

Grabbing a CD from her bag, Kady waved it in the air. “It's so bad it's literally the thing I hate most about him.” She turned it over in her hands. “Well and it's the song he used to have Penny, our Penny, come find him in his mental ward dreamscape. He could be so fucking annoying when he wanted to be.”

“He really could,” Margo said, a fond smile on her face. She held up the tea cup she cradled. “And maudlin. He could take any opportunity for happiness and turn it into a reason to go hide in a corner.” She shook her head. “Depression is a cock.”

“It truly is,” Fogg said, taking a bottle of pills from his pocket. “Though I realize I may have been... hasty in forcing his surrender of these.”

Eliot pursed his lips to keep from downright scowling. “You can say that again.”

Twenty-Three shrugged and reached into his own pocket. “Since we're apparently having show and tell.” He took out a petal from the flower outside the Secret Sea. “The Quentin in my time was a monster. He was so arrogant that he thought he could out-Beast the Beast.” Shaking his head, Penny continued. “This Quentin fucking went on about how he knew better than anyone else how to deal with the Monster.” He turned to Eliot. “Don't get me wrong, dude, I'm glad you're back. But apparently every version of Quentin is an arrogant dick. Sorry.”

Julia touched Penny's arm. “It's important that we all focus on the worst sides of him. Later is for the best sides. He was bitter about a lot of things. Said all I could do was a party trick when he found me at the hedge witch warehouse. He always felt second best, even when he didn't need to.” She put a coin down on the counter. “This was his party trick. I lost count the number of times he'd show off, only to run away when people started paying attention to him, then he'd complain about how no one liked him. God,” Julia laughed, “he was the most emo teenager ever.”

Alice put a plate of bacon she'd been frying next to the coin. “He was selfish. I never wanted to come back from being a niffin. Not really. I finally knew everything in the universe. But he missed me; he felt guilty. So he shoved me back into a body.” She nibbled on an extra piece she held. “I'm glad he did, but that didn't give him the right to make my choice for me, based on what he wanted.”

“Guess it's my turn,” Eliot said as he made his way slowly to the kitchen island. Traveling with Penny seemed to make his injuries flare up badly, so he magicked himself a cane. He placed a letter amongst the other objects that the group had put together as their explanations drew on. “The worst thing Quentin ever did to me was die before I could talk things out with him.”

Over the last few days, everyone had shared their stories of the last few months and weeks, to create a cohesive picture of what had happened while Eliot had been possessed. In return, he recounted the time in his Happy Place and the revelations he'd had.

“The second worst thing,” Eliot said as he smoothed the creased paper down, “was to accept it when I ran away from him. To be so willing to believe it had all just been a fluke. We've spent over fifty years together; he knew I was lying to him, trying to protect myself. But he just let me break his heart, instead of calling me on my bullshit.”

There was a silence for a moment before Alice held up her hands. “Let's get started.”

They'd all been practicing the chants, helping each other with pronunciations and hand movements until it was second nature. Repeating the long sequence seven times meant that over an hour had passed and the sun was down by the time they each hurled the object they'd brought out of the opened window.

“Do you think we hit anybody on the street below?” Julia asked after she tossed the coin, the last to do so, since her move was more symbolic than a part of the spell.

“Death by Taylor Swift CD,” Eliot said, “The headlines write themselves.”

They all grabbed hands and Penny traveled them back to Brakebills and the Cottage.


	5. Take Me On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sings. All hope is lost.

Eliot stumbled and landed heavily on his left side.

“Shit,” Margo said. “Go get the rest of the spell started, we'll catch up, okay?”

A somber mood reigned, made even more melancholy by the black they wore and the fact that none of them had felt the magic working A lonely campfire blazing, the group arrived at the site they'd set up before they began the ritual.

“It...” Kady started and then stopped.

“It might not work,” Penny continued, not needing to be a psychic to know what was on her and everyone else's minds.

Fogg sighed. “It probably won't. But even if it doesn't, I, for one, appreciate the memorial and the chance to celebrate his life. Quentin Coldwater was probably the most troublesome student I've ever had. He wasn't uniquely gifted in his abilities nor the best student. But... I will never forget him. Even if I never see him again.” He leaned against the large log by the fire.

Everyone settled, the feeling turning darker and sadder as they all fully faced the fact that the spell really might fail. That this might be the memorial the Dean said it was.

Everyone's eyes drifted to Alice eventually. “I don't know what to say,” she said, voice choked by tears. She clutched the mug Quentin had repaired that day at Brakebills South. He could feel such compassion for a broken thing, and Alice had been the most broken thing he'd ever touched. He had the capacity to forgive her and she loved him for that, but was it enough? This part of the spell had no languages to memorize or tuts to perform. “What words will ever...”

“They won't,” Kady answered. She sat up straight and cast the song spell, sending the lyrics and melody to everyone involved.

Julia sang her part almost robotically, disheartened by the thought that even if the spell worked she would have had almost no part in it.

Kady held Quentin's first edition Fillory and Further book. Fillory had saved him, over and over, before he even set foot there. It had been his strength and now, Kady tossed it into the fire, she hoped they could all be strong enough for him. She thought of what Pete had said to her and she sent it to Quentin, where ever the fuck he was. 'Die when less people need you'.

Twenty-Three had an egg they'd used after the dragon incident that they are never going to speak of again. It was dumb as shit looking back, but Quentin was the one who came up with the plan to confront Kady and Julia at the dock and so get Falkor back. Even when under the influence of a dragon spell, Coldwater was determined as fuck and Penny couldn't help but admire that a little.

Another voice took up the singing and Eliot slowly limped towards the fire, supported (as always and in every way) by Margo.

Margo held the crown she'd placed on Quentin's head what felt like a million years ago. Getting the chance to crown him a king of Fillory, a land that she quietly and he openly loved, was one of the best things Margo had ever done for the kid. She loved him like family, like the little brother she'd never had and hadn't known she wanted until Eliot dragged her over to meet his latest crush. Even then, she knew there was something different about Quentin Coldwater. He made you love him, want to protect him. The proof of that was gathered around the fire with her. She threw it into the fire and sidled over towards Penny.

Eliot sat when she moved away, Alice offering her hand to him. They were grieving and terrified in the same way and Margo gave herself the space to face the intolerable idea of never seeing Quentin again.

Kady had already reached out for Julia's hand, not sure if she also knew that none of them had felt the spell catch hold. Since Zelda had opened the magic pipes, there was plenty of magic around, even for a spell this powerful. But Kady hadn't felt anything in the magic they used at the penthouse, or what they were using now.

The Dean fiddled with the paper he held. Quentin had been so hopeful when he signed the Brakebills contract. He had complete and total faith that magic would be the answer he had always been searching for. Fogg had seen that faith never falter through 40 timelines. He tossed it into the fire and watched the joyfully scrawled signature burn.

Eliot pulled a peach from his pocket. He inhaled the fruity scent deeply, but couldn't bring himself to bite. He may never eat a peach again, if this doesn't work. Even if it does, he had peach juice on his lips as he turned the love of his life down. Eliot tossed the peach, praying to anything or anyone who would listen as he did. Sending all the love in his shattered heart to his Q, who loved so brightly and generously and unflinchingly. Quentin's love was the most powerful force Eliot had ever seen; he only hoped his was enough to match it.

Everyone held their breath as they waited the seven minutes for the spell to take hold.

Nothing.

Alice and Eliot folded first. Margo back at his side as he struggled to stand. Alice tucked under his good arm. Neither could tell who was supporting who as the three left, sobs muffled.

Kady gave Julia a hug before following once the trio had enough of a head start. Fogg set off a few steps behind her.

Twenty-Three crossed to Julia's side. He reached out a hand then seemed to think better of it. “I'll, uh, I'll come check on you in a bit, okay?”

Julia doubled over with sobs. Maybe it was all her fault. After all, if she'd had her magic, maybe she could have added something to the spell. She'd even brought Q's card deck to offer to the fire. She couldn't feel the tingles in her fingers or the ripples in the air that told her a spell had worked, or even been cast. Judging by how quickly everyone gave up once the seven minute mark had past, neither could they.

Magic had failed yet again. She and Quentin had believed in magic so hard for so long and it still found ways to dick them over. “Goodbye, Q,” she took out the cards, ready to throw them in. But when she tried, the cards exploded out, forming a sphere in the air. “Q?” Julia said, unable to take her eyes off the cards in the air. “Are you doing this?” She waved her hand and the cards followed her movements. “Holy shit. I'm doing this,” she gasped. It made sense. Magic came from pain and she had never felt more pain than when Penny and Alice had returned from the Mirror World without Quentin. The cards returned to her hand in a perfect stack.

She turned to see Penny behind her. “Did you- Did you just see that?”

He nodded, “Yeah. So, what are you gonna do with it?”

Julia turned back to the fire, she threw the cards in and waited to feel the magic take hold.

Nothing.

Penny touched her shoulder after a long moment and she hugged him, tears falling as her deep grief warred with her joy at being able to do magic again.

He held her for a few minutes, then they made their way back to The Physical Kids Cottage.

Neither saw the fire burn brighter, turning white once it had consumed the cards, a king of hearts the last to burn. It burned out, leaving the ashes of a life that had changed everything.

 

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Quentin Coldwater took a Metro Card and walked through a doorway.


	6. Every Heart A Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Coldwater walks into the afterlife. He reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter came from a truly excellent series that is actually going to be adapted for SyFy.

Quentin stumbled unto a very familiar lawn, like he had what seemed like (and in some ways was) a lifetime ago.

He looked around at the quiet expanse of grass, with the Brakebills University sign in the distance. He walked towards it, remembering the first time he saw Eliot. As he moved, he recalled rushing into Julia's arms when he saw her after the exam, Fogg goading him into doing magic for the first time, Alice making the glass horse, Margo's mean girl smirk turning into a genuine smile, Kady and Penny making eyes at each other in class.

A smile crossed his face. This is where his afterlife would be. It made sense, he supposed, though a part of him was hoping to see the cottage by the Mosaic and his wife and family again. Quentin wandered towards the Physical Kids Cottage, the steps as familiar as breathing. It was a good place to spend eternity. Maybe he could even figure out how Eliot made the Cottage's signature drink.

The lights were on when he arrived and he took a deep breath before opening the door.


	7. Happy Endings Happen All The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin is confused. Eliot and Quentin get their longed-for reunion.

Kady saw him first. “Holy fucking shit.”

Quentin stood at the foot of the stairs, looking very confused. “Uh, hi guys? I mean, I'd want all of you in my version of paradise, I guess, so it makes sens-”

Alice and Julia launched themselves at him before he could finish his sentence.

They nearly fell down and then did when Margo ran at them all, knocking him down with the force of the hug.

“Don't you ever do that again,” Julia said.

“You fucking self-sacrificing asshole,” Alice sobbed, ducking her head to his neck.

Margo kissed his forehead. “One day, when you least expect it, I am gonna kick your ass so hard for dying before Eliot was fully back. For dying at all, you stupid fuck.”

Quentin shot up upon hearing Eliot's name, Alice falling away and Julia left awkwardly holding his shoulder.

Eliot was still sitting on the couch where he'd collapsed when they returned to the Cottage, frozen as he met Quentin's eyes.

Julia was explaining to Quentin about the spell and how her magic had returned to complete it, but he could barely acknowledge it. He stood on shaking legs and slowly walked towards Eliot.

He got a punch on the arm then a quick hug from Kady and another punch on the arm from Penny. Fogg just upended his endless flask and gulped it down, muttering, “Good to see you, Mr Coldwater,” then softer, “I need to retire.”

Quentin fell to his knees in front of Eliot, tears already streaming down both their faces. “Eliot,” he whispered.

Eliot surged forward and hugged Quentin, clutching him as closer as possible and then trying to hold him closer. “Q,” he said, repeating it like they had the spell. “Q, Q, Q.”

“You're alive,” Quentin said, a laugh startled from his throat as he felt his heartbeat against Eliot's. “I'm alive. Jesus fuck, how am I alive?”

“Julia literally just told you,” Twenty-Three said.

Quentin pulled back to look Eliot in the eyes. “El, I-”

He was cut off as Eliot leaned in to kiss him. A swift, soft kiss just like the one they'd shared on a quilt in Fillory. “I love you, Q. I should have never turned you down. I should have given us a shot when you asked me to. I was a coward and I'm sorry and I am so in love with you. How dare you fucking die before I could say all this to you.”

Smiling even wider, Quentin raised a hand to Eliot's cheek. “Eliot, I...” he paused, looking back to find Alice.

She was biting her lips but there was a smile on her face anyway. “It's okay, Q. Eliot and I, we... I want you in my life, forever. And I do still love you, but I really want my best friend back. And Eliot, he told us about your Mosaic quest. I can't imagine us after fifty years together; I really can't see it. I don't deserve to be your second choice. I deserve to find someone who will love me most and you,” she nodded towards Eliot, “can't do that anymore. I'm happy for you guys.” Her voice shook a little and Margo put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

With that blessing, Quentin turned back to Eliot and kissed him with all the love and despair he'd felt since he came back to himself and realized the man he loved was possessed by a monster.

“Get a goddamn room,” Penny groused after the kiss went on for over a solid minute.

“I do have an excellent one,” Eliot said.

Quentin jumped up and gently helped Eliot stand as well. “I don't know about you, but it's been a fucking weird day and I just want to sleep until things make sense again.”

“Yeah and sleep is all you're gonna do because if you two pop any of El's stitches getting freaky, I will put Sorrow and Sorrow through your kneecaps,” Margo threatened, harshness belied by the giant smile on her face.

As they moved, everyone clapped Quentin's back, Julia and Alice both moving in for tight hugs and kissed cheeks.

“I still don't understand how this is possible,” Quentin said as he opened Eliot's door.

Eliot leaned against the door frame, trying to arrange himself enticingly but mostly just resting against it. “Okay, the Reader's Digest version. Alice refined the spell she used for Charlie and we all worked tirelessly for the worst week of my newly returned life to cast it and get you back.”

“But,” Quentin said as he helped Eliot to the bed, “why?”

Stopping in his limping tracks, Eliot looked at Quentin. “You are the stupidest man in the world. I am in love with the stupidest man in the world.”

Quentin frowned, “Hey.”

“We did it because we love you,” Eliot shook his head. “Because, if you haven't noticed, none of us are at all good at accepting death as a final answer. We always fight back, you most of all. Hell, if the spell hadn't worked, I was this close to summoning Hades and playing Orpheus to your Eurydice.”

Raising an eyebrow, Quentin stared at Eliot.

Eliot sighed. “Okay, Margo had to give me the cliff notes version of the story, but I was still gonna do it.”

“I'd have followed you out of the Underworld,” Quentin said, kissing Eliot's chin the way they started doing in their forties to make Teddy (who was forever going to be Rupert to Eliot because it was all they called him when he was a child; he'd only insisted on being Teddy when he hit double digits) roll his eyes at his embarrassing fathers.

Slowly and carefully, they settled Eliot on the bed and then Quentin curled up on his less injured side, each holding on tight and unable to look away from their beloved. “So what did the spell need? Alice didn't get it right the first time, I know that.”

Fogg had left and the questers were basking in their unbelievable success as Penny gathered them together so they could Travel back to the penthouse (it was unanimously agreed that they'd give Eliot and Quentin the night alone, though Margo was already planning a 'Congrats on Being Not Dead” party) when they heard a shout all the way from Eliot's bedroom.

“YOU BURNED ALL MY STUFF?”

 

Penny laughed as he came to the last line of the chapter and gently shelved the book between Eliot's two volumes and Julia's tome in the To Be Continued... section.


End file.
